Helping Paws
by Maya'saCeruleanDragon
Summary: Bill Cipher finds out that he needs more power to cause Weirdmaggedon, so when he comes across a dimension filled to the brim with power and cats he can just help himself. Ivypool is still traumatized about the Dark Forest attack she needs all the help she can get to from the fellow. While Dipper and Mabel try to help StarClan stop him by going there themselves.
1. Chapter 1

Lost

 **Chapter 1: On the Ground**

 **Before-Chapter-Thing: Welcome one Welcome all too… (Drum roll please) MY FIRST FANFICTION!*yay* I know there aren't very many WarriorsXGravityFalls Fan fictions so I said what the heck I'll make one. It's going to be about Bill! YAY! Everyone likes BILL! (BILL SENPAI NOTICE MEH ;D)Enjoy-Maya**

Bill Cipher screamed. Not a girly high-pitched scream, a terrifying, bone chilling, give-you-nightmare-for-a-year scream of pure rage. Bill was a shade of blood red, fuming, a Dorito of pure anger. Back in the mindscape again. The FREAKIN mindscape! He looked down from the mindscape to Gravity Falls, though specifically to Mabel and Dipper Pines. Still jubilant about their "defeat" against him, through *cough*tickles and*cough* _puppets._ To try to sooth his anger he got two 2000 pound buckets of puppets and ignited them with blue flame. He watched the puppets burn to ashes. Did he feel better? No.

Suddenly Bill felt a strange tingle, right down to his edges. Something powerful was happening in one of the other 100,000,000,000,000,000,000(continuing) dimensions. He quickly scrolled through the dimensions and found the one he was looking for.

Cats. Cats everywhere. Blood spread across the ground, he saw 2 cats one a fiery orange the other a brown tabby. But forget about the cats this place had so much power, so much…magic. He continued watching the cats for who knows how long, laughing hysariacly when the one died then the other one got killed by a tree. Wiping tears of laughter from his eye, he said, "By Alex Hirsch this world has more power than I thought." He knew he needed more power to cause Weirdmaggedon and this was the purrfect (ha ha puns) dimension to do it! A couple of days of thinking how to get down into their world psychically, then he realized the bridge between the mindscape and was weaker in this dimension than most other dimensions so could just easily take psychical form and walk around as a cat. So he did.

He took the form of a brightly, unnaturally colored yellow cat with black paws, one black ear (basically a cat version of a top hat), and black fluff on his chest like a bow tie. He also had piercing blue eyes. Bill barked-err meowed a laugh "I think this is my best physical form yet." Instead of an eye patch on one of his eyes was a horrible gruesome scar. (Like Brightheart's except worse.)

Ivypool's POV

The moon shone brightly through the clouds illuminating the Thunderclap camp. Down at the back of the warrior's den Ivypool was having a nightmare once again. Ivypool looked around at her nightmare terrified, cats screeched and moaned all around her they fought, her dream was the battle of the Dark Forest. Replayed in her head constantly night after night except worse. The remaining living Dark Forest laughed at her in her dream from the sky. Ivypool dodged a pair fighting cats yelling at the sky "Stop this at once!" the Dark Forest cats just laughed, but were quickly silenced by everything going gray. No seriously everything went different shades of gray (stop thinking about that movie this instant).

The Dark Forest Cats fell from the sky, confused on the ground. Just then a voice high and echo-y laughed "BHAHAHAHAHA CATS…" said the voice. Then it said "Hey you bunch yeah the Shadow Gang," the voice addressed the Dark Forest cats, "GET OUT!" They disappeared in puffs of black smoke. Ivypool was alone with the voice and the gray landscape. "You are very interesting Silver," laughed the voice. It laughed, then said, "REMEMBER REALITY IS AN ILLUSION THE UNIVERSE IS A HOLOGRAM BUY GOLD BYEEEEE!" And before Ivypool could process what it meant the dream ended.


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2: Stranger**

 **IM SOOOOOOO SORRRYYYY! I took so long to complete this chapter I promise to be quicker in the future!**

 **-Maya**

Ivypool woke in a cold sweat, looking around the warrior's den she saw it was clean. That was weird. Usually when she had that nightmare the warrior's den was strewn with moss and cats groaning because she might have kicked someone in her sleep. But today it was perfectly clean.

She stretched and yawned just as Dovewing poked her head in the den. "Ivypool you're on dawn patrol with me," She said cheerfully. "Nice," replied Ivypool. She followed her sister into the camp. The dawn patrol consisted of her and Dovewing, Bramblestar and Sandstorm.

Ivypool yawned as the patrol left the camp. They were set to check the WindClan boarders, but some cats back at camp wondered why we even bother everyone has been quite rattled since the Dark Forest came.

They did anyway though and they met a Windclan patrol. All they did was nod politely to each other and walk off. But when they came back that's when the action started.

As the patrol walked back to camp it seemed bright and sunny in the ThunderClan woods. Almost cheerful. Almost. There was a creepy feeling that everything was watching Ivypool. Everything every step.

Then Dovewing straightened her ears. The patrol froze, silence. Ivypool started sniffing the air, she smelled it. A burnt almost nerve racking smell, all of the rest of the patrol smelled it too.

They got into a crouching defensive position, sniffing the air and looking around.

Ivypool turned around looking into a clearing behind her, and saw it. A cat. A cat with a bright yellow fur, almost blinding, black bits on one ear and the cat's tail. The cat was facing away from the patrol, so Bramblestar started walking toward the fellow. "What are you doing in ThunderClan territory?" he growled. Probably some lost kitty-pet he thought, will go running when they see the big old, scary, cannibalistic forest cats. He mentally chuckled, kitty-pets.

But what they heard was not what they expect. The cat spoke without turning around he laughed/said, "Hello, Ivypool, Dovewing, Sandstorm, Bramblestar, I thought you would ask that." Then he turned around. The patrol gasped. The cat had a huge gruesome gouge down his eye, looking infected. Just then Ivypool recognized that voice as the voice from her dream.


	3. Chapter 3

Hello friends! This is Maya! I will be putting this Fanfic up for adoption. If you don't know what that means it means either an author has hit a writing block or got bored with the story and wants some fan to finish or continue it. That's what I'm doing with this. If you want it please comment. It is first come first serve. I will post whoever gets it in another chapter. Thanks!


End file.
